This is A Side Story
by zia9583
Summary: This is a side story for my fanfic Tragedy, Love, and the Supernatural! Oh My!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note- This is a side story for my fanfic Tragedy, Love, and the Supernatural. It kinda gives ya a description of my OC's.

Sarami Ootari- Long black hair that reaches her waist. She is 14 years old. She has light silver eyes, kinda like when Mick St. John goes vamp in Moonlight. She is Kyoya's little sister. Sarami has been a Hunter since she found out when she was eleven that the host club was all mythical and crap. She really does love them still, and she doesn't like the feeling of having to kill her brother. And no she doesn't kill Kyoya. Or anyone for that matter that is good for that matter.

Sarami is around 5'7, and has an extremely bad attitude when it comes to Haruhi. She doesn't realize that our favorite natural host is a girl. She loves her brother to death. But she has a secret that no Hunter should have. You have to read the fanfic to find out!

Kobayashi Miharu- Has shoulder length red hair. I'm talking Irish red, not Hitachiin red. Maybe Kasanoda red. She is the older Miharu twin, and has a strong dislike for her mother and Kaoru. She seems to like Hikaru, and is a vamp as well. She doesn't seem to mind Tamaki's flirtatious nature, even around Yoshikuni, but she extremely hates it when Kaoru flirts with her twin sister. She is the more violent twin, and much, much louder. She wants to get revenge on her mother for beating her sister.

Kobayashi is about 5'6, and curses the fact that Sarami is taller than she is. She is 15, turning 16 on October 28th. She is older than her sister by three minutes. But... She is also younger than her other sibling. You'll meet him later on in the fic.

Yoshikuni Miharu- Has waist length red hair. She is the younger Miharu twin. She has memory problems, because her mother beat her. That is why she and her sister, Kobayashi, ran away from home. She is a witch, and she has a huge crush on Kaoru. She likes him a lot more than Hikaru, mainly because he's nicer and because he's a witch as well. She hates it when her sister hits him, or yells at him. So she yells at her sister right back. It is like the only time she ever gets loud. She is the quiet twin, and doesn't like to resort to violence, but when she does, things usually end up very bloody for the other person.

Yoshikuni is 5'6, and likes the fact that she's short. She will be 16 on October 29th. Her sister was born three minutes before, and Yoshikuni was born right as it turned to the 29th. She loves her sister very dearly, and will do anything for her, unless it involves Kaoru.

Author's note again- I'll update this when more OC's come in. Right now, it's just these three. Hope ya like them!


	2. Chapter 2

Kureno Suoh-

Description - Dirty blonde hair, the same violet eyes as Tamaki. He is tall, but isn't quite as tall as Tamaki. He is the older Suoh twin, though he wishes he was younger, because of a curse placed on the Suoh's long ago. The curse goes like this :

Once every two hundred years in the Suoh family, twins are born. The younger twin is destined to be a werewolf, whereas the older is destined to become a Hunter, and hunt their twin till one of them is dead.

Personality - Quite bitter, and angry at his younger brother. He is one of the best Hunter's, he's in the same league as Sarami. He's also had a one-sided crush on another girl in the Hunter's division, but has never confessed. A great fighter, but easily distracted, just like his brother. His favorite animal is a cat, just to spite his brother. Though he was born just like Tamaki, his grandmother actually likes him a lot. She just hates Tamaki because he's a werewolf.

AUthor's NoTe - That's it for now! Check ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Komatsu Michiyo-

Description- Shoulder-length reddish brown hair, bright green eyes, blind. She is around Haruhi's height, though she seems much smaller, because she stays next to Mori most of the time. She isn't bitter about losing her sight, though she still has nightmares. Her regular outfits consist of t-shirts with random sayings, and capris.

Personality- Sweet, but very over-protective of Hani, though he can obviously take care of himself. She isn't a very loud person, mostly because she hangs around Mori too much. She is in love with Mori, though she won't admit it to anyone but Haruhi, Ayumu, Asuka, and Zephira. Her favorite food is most likely vanilla ice cream. Loves to read, though she has to use Brialle.

Age- 17.

Ayumu Nakashima-

Description- Long, dark brown hair that reaches the middle of her back, ice blue eyes. Medium height, such as Haruhi and Komatsu. Two sisters, Asuka and Zephira. Her regular outfits consist of cut off jeans, tight under armours or comfortable t-shirts.

Personality and Shifting- Doesn't stand assholes, and can be quite a bitch when needed. She is a leopard shifter, tiger shifter, lion shifter, and many other big cats, shifter. She loves her sisters, and is determined to find out what the hell Nekozawa's problem is with her. She easily becomes Komatsu's best friend, and actually gets the girl to open up a little bit. She has feelings for Nekozawa, but she doesn't completely understand them.

Age - 17

Asuka Nakashima-

Description- Shoulder length dark brown hair, dark blue eyes, about two or three inches taller than Haruhi, who is about 5'5. She has a slightly round face, whereas her sisters face's are more angular. Her regular outfit consists of long sleeved tee's, and jeans.

Personality and Shifting- Loud, quiet, Asuka is full of contradictions. The only time she ever goes off is if you mess with her friends or her sisters. The Host Club and the Regulars start to call her 'Asuka the Bazooka', because of the fact that if you set her off, you're going to get blown up. She is a wolf, jackal, coyote, and eagle shifter. No one is sure where she got her eagle shifting powers. She is easily distracted, completely random, and shows that at random moments.

Age - 18

Zephira Nakashima-

Description- Shortest member of the group, besides Hani. She stands at a towering height of... Five feet, three inches. Long black hair, with bangs that are slightly uneven. Bright blue eyes, a mixture of her sister's eyes. Slightly angular, slightly round face. Her usual outfits consist of a comfotable t-shirt, and a skirt or shorts.

Personality and Shifting- Loud and goofy, Zephi is the yougest of the Nakashima sister's. She loves to be rough and tumble with the guys, and fell in love Kyoya the moment she saw him. (Cheesy, I know, you don't have to remind me.) Zephi is a natural born yeller, and has contests with her sister's to see who can yell the loudest constantly. She is a cheetah shifter only, seeing as her Nakashima powers haven't developed yet.

Age- 15

I think that's all for now, remind me if I missed some! Catch ya next time!


End file.
